Temblando por ti
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Yo te amé siempre mi dulce Gin, siempre... Qué triste lo nuestro: qué triste por que no pudo ser. ... Pero no te preocupes por mi... Yo volaré... Yo necesito formar parte del aire que acaricia tu rostro... Adiós mi pequeña pelirroja...


**Temblando... por ti. **

Me despierto cada día llorando, y me derrumbo cuando mis ojos se posan sobre la foto que hay encima de mi mesilla. Sales tú sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo. Que triste lo nuestro, que triste porque no pudo ser...

FLASH BACK (Ten years ago)

-Gin, yo te amo por haberme enseñado tantas cosas. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más y no puedo olvidarte. Ginevra¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se quedó callada mirándome a los ojos, los suyos estaban inundados de lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse poco a poco, una tras otra. Por un instante creí, soñé, que la respuesta sería un si... y me equivoqué.

-Draco... yo...-Desvió la mirada y apretó los puños- Draco, sabes que yo sólo te quiero como un amigo, como a un hermano. Lo siento Draco -dijo llorando y con mucho dolor en sus ojos-. Sabes de sobra que antes de herirte a ti me heriría a mi misma, pero yo no merezco tu amor, yo... tan sólo puedo darte... mi amistad, eso y nada más.

Yo me encontraba en estado de _shock, _no podía articular palabra. Tantos meses de sueños... Me separé de ella y, sin mirarla, eché a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello. Ella gritó mi nombré, pero no paré...

A las pocas semanas le pedí disculpas, era mejor ser su amigo que no ser nada...

FINISH FLASH BACK

De eso han pasado ya diez años, y yo jamás la olvidé. Ella sigue dentro de mí como entonces. Pero ella ya no recuerda que la amo. Sólo somos amigos. Me llamó el otro día, para comunicarme la peor noticia de mi vida...

FLASH BACK (two days ago)

Estaba lloviendo, hacía frío…

¡¡Riiiing, riiiing, riiiing, RIIIIIIINNNNG!

-¿Si?

-¿Draco?

-Soy yo, hola Gin ¿Qué tal?- dije feliz.

-¡Draco, ay, Draco¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! Yo... no... Esperando... ¡Ay Dios mío¡Que feliz que soy!

- Gin¿Qué hablas?-dije extrañado por su actitud.

-Deja que te cuente. ¡Es que estoy tan nerviosa! Atento: Harry, me ha besado.

El corazón se me paralizó, el tiempo dejó de pasar, todo terminó. A duras penas colgué el teléfono y me arrastré a la ducha, dejé correr el agua fría sin quitarme la ropa. El teléfono volvía a sonar. Subí el agua para no oírlo, todo me daba vueltas, todo era gris.

**Temblando, con los ojos cerrados**

**El cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tú**

Cogí el teléfono y te di una excusa barata, pero no te diste cuenta, estabas emocionada mientras me describías... todo.

**Hablando de lo que te ha pasado **

**Intentando ordenar palabras para **

**No hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño y yo...**

**Sigo temblando**

No lo puedo aceptar Gin: me pides que diga algo y no puedo, has olvidado mis sentimientos. Has olvidado que te amo, te amo de verdad.

**De la mano y con mucho cuidado **

**Os besasteis en silencio **

**Cuando no había luz**

Por favor Gin, calla, no me lo cuentes, no empeores este suplicio... Por favor, por favor... Dejé todo por ti. He esperado estos diez años por si me abrías un hueco en tu corazón, como algo más que un amigo. Pero después de todo, yo para ti sólo soy eso, un amigo. Alguien que está siempre ahí, alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien te puedes desahogar... Y lo he aguantado diez largos años. Ya no más. Tenerte cerca y no besarte ni confesarte mi amor, me supera. Me voy Gin, buscaré algo que alivie mi dolor.

**Y me hace gracia **

**Tu manera de contarlo**

**Como el que cuenta **

**Que ha pensado que ha **

**Decidido que seguimos**

**Siendo amigos y yo... **

**Estoy temblando y llorando **

Tenía que pasar. Te has dado cuenta de que mi voz suena rara, me has preguntado si estoy bien. Una respuesta falsa de un alma herida a un corazón enamorado.

**Me había jurado que **

**Nunca iba a llorar**

"Potter te merece, sabrá hacerte feliz" es lo único que puedo decir puesto que es la única verdad que se me ocurre. No puedo decir que me alegro por lo de salir con Potter pero si me alegro de que seas feliz. Ojalá tu felicidad sea eterna, te deseo lo mejor. Ojalá Potter te ame tanto como te ha amado mi pobre corazón.

**Escuchando cada **

**Palabra que no quiero escuchar**

**Desgarrándome, suplicándote,**

**Intentando hacerte recordar**

**Pero tú sólo dices: "Voy a colgar" **No te preocupes por mi, Gin: yo volaré. Necesito formar parte del aire que acaricia tu cara... pero lo nuestro no pudo ser. Adiós Gin.

Hoy en el cielo, habrá una estrella más. La estrella de un amor que por siempre vivirá. La historia de mi amor resumida en un punto de luz brillante, mi corazón, que desde el cielo, cada noche cuando el sol se acueste, mirará tu pelo deseando acariciarlo y marcarlo con un beso.

Adiós pelirroja, adiós pequeña, adiós mi paz... adiós Ginevra.

Es un fic dedicado a todas las de mi Tribu. Con ellas he compartido risas, llantos, historias, amores, tristezas, alegrías, enfados, salidas, películas, canciones, poesía...

Va dedicado a todas ellas que tan bien me han hecho sentir.

Especialmente a una amiga a quién admiro de corazón, para ti, Ale. Te admiro por qué eres una amiga de verdad, dices las verdades con cariño, eres la persona más fiel y sincera que he conocido. Gracias por concederme el honor de ser tu amiga... Un beso.

Dejadme rr por fis.. ;) asias


End file.
